The ubiquity of tablet display devices is increasing. Due to their compact nature and convenient user interface, there is a desire to use such devices in the retail environment and in other locations where the devices are accessible to the general public. Tablet devices are sought after by thieves and in order to confidently use such devices in a place which is readily accessible to the public there is need to provide a secure enclosure which will resist theft attempts.
Secure enclosures for tablet devices are known. These devices typically include a tablet device holder comprising a faceplate which is attached to a case by inserting an end of the faceplate into engagement with a lip on the case. The opposed end of the faceplate is then secured to the case by means of the lock. In other known devices the faceplate is attached to the case using screws.
Such enclosures may also include a stand for attaching the tablet device holder to a horizontal surface, such as a counter top, or to a vertical surface, such as a wall. In an environment where the tablet is to be viewed whilst standing such as in a store, the stand also functions to raise the tablet above the level of a horizontal surface. So that the tablet display device can be viewed at a convenient angle, for example without encountering screen glare, the stalk of the stand may be flexible to allow tilting of the enclosure.
Such flexible stands are typically made from stripwound hose. A stripwound hose is made of a loosely interlocking helical coil. The ends of the hose are fixed into end fittings, one of which is attached to the tablet display holder and the other end of which is attached to the surface on which the enclosure is to be mounted.
A problem with using stripwound hose for this purpose is as follows. Users of the tablet may twist the tablet holder and the hose must accommodate this without breaking or coming apart. If the stripwound flexible hose is threaded into end fittings the hose can be easily untwisted. If the ends of the flexible hose are glued into the end fixtures then when the flexible hose is twisted in one direction its diameter decreases, and when twisted the other way its diameter increases. This change in diameter mechanically abrades any adhesive, causing the join to fail after limited use.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved flexible stand for use in a tablet display device enclosure.